Light of the Sun
by Izzy DeAngelo
Summary: Kagome gets a new teacher, and that teacher seems to know her but how? And how will this effect the out come of the final battle? And what does any of this have to do with Sesshoumaru? I Don't own Inuyasha. R&R and as always enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Light of the Sun

Chapter 1

By: Izzy

"Hurry up Kagome!" Eri shouted up the steps.

"Coming!" Kagome shouted back as she ran down the steps to join her three friends. "Made it." She started to walk with them to school.

"I'm so glad you are able to go to school," Yuka said.

"So what's new?" Kagome asked.

"We have history teacher!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"And she's so pretty!" Eri exclaimed. "I wish I could be half as pretty as she is!"

"I know what you mean!" Yuka exclaimed happily.

"Is she really that pretty?" Kagome asked.

"What about you Kagome?" Ayumi asked. "You look like you shouldn't be at school."

"I'm fine," Kagome said. "Just tired." She had a normal day at school until her last period which was English. As soon as she stepped into the room even with her powers sealed she could feel a strong aura, however this aura wasn't demonic nor did it feel like a human's. There was something other worldly about it, yet warm like the love of a mother. Then she saw the source of the aura, a woman of average height and build stood at the front of the classroom. Her warm smile was as bright as the sun. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and she wore a long sleeved button up shirt that hung loosely around her top with a pair of brown slacks topped of with black flats. Kagome was spellbound under the intense aura of this woman.

"Miss," the woman said, concern showing in her bright green eyes. Kagome shook her head and smiled. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I heard that we had a new teacher I'm just surprised to see that you're so young." Which was true the woman looked like she was only 20.

"Well I am young," she said with another bright smile. "I am Hikaru Kusanagi."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said.

"Yes, Miss Higurashi," Hikaru said. "I had heard that you would be in my class however I also heard that you miss a lot of class."

"Yes, I do," Kagome said.

"After class I would like to speak with you," Hikaru said. "Now please take a seat." Kagome sat down and looked around all the students were just as spellbound as she had been, however it looked like it was worse in the boys. The bell ran. "Well let's get started."

* * *

After class she did as she was asked, she stayed behind. Once everyone had left and Hikaru was done grading the last few papers she had. "You wanted to see me, Miss. Kusanagi?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Hikaru said. "But you don't have to call me Miss. Kusanagi. Outside of class you can call me Hikaru." Kagome nodded.

"Then call me Kagome," she said.

"Very well," Hikaru said. "I wanted to ask if you have a computer."

"I don't," Kagome said. "I don't even have a cell phone. I come from a shrine family."

"Ah," Hikaru said as she nodded in understanding. "Well then." She reached into her desk and pulled out a laptop case. "This is for you."

"What is this?" Kagome asked as she took the case from Hikaru.

"A laptop with everything you need for it," she said with her usual warm smile, but this time under the smile in her eyes Kagome saw a glimmer of sadness or maybe loneliness. "It even has all the notes you would need for my class."

"I can't take this it must have cost a fortune," she said, trying to give the laptop back.

"It's the least I can do," Hikaru said as she grabbed her coat and purse.

"But why?" Kagome asked, as Hikaru stood up.

"Because I know more than what resides in these text books," she said as she walked out of the room.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she followed Hikaru.

"My uncle used to tell me stories and one of them was about a brave woman," she said. "A woman from the future named Kagome. Who fought evil and saved my family many times."

"So you just go around doing nice things for everyone named Kagome?" Kagome asked.

"No," Hikaru said. "I know you are that Kagome." Kagome was so shocked she stopped dead in her tracks. Hikaru stopped and turned around. "Sorry. My uncle always told me I was too blunt for my own good. I would like to help you anyway I can so if you need anything do hesitate to ask."

"Anything?" Kagome asked weakly. Hikaru smiled and nodded. "Do we defeat Naraku?"

"I don't know," she said with a frown. Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry. My uncle told me about you but he didn't mention how the battle ended. He stopped telling me the story after he lost his weapon against Naraku."

"Lost his weapon?" Kagome asked as they started to walk again but this time side by side. "So I know him? How can I know him?" She looked lost in thought.

"Yes," Hikaru said. "Oh, yea! He told me that if I meet you to say; 'Sorry for claiming you'."

"Claiming me?" Kagome asked. She thought for a minute then it came to her. "Your uncle is Koga! But how? Demons don't exist here." She sounded so sure of herself but then doubt claimed her eyes. "Do they?"

"We do," Hikaru said and Kagome's eyes went round as saucers. "We're just really good at hiding now."

"But you don't have a demonic aura," she said.

"Concealment seal," Hikaru said. "It hides us from everyone. Even priest and priestess."

"That must be rough," Kagome said feeling sorry for the demons. "Wait, you said we and us, your a demon?"

"Half demon."

"Ah, like Inuyasha. Half wolf demon?"

"Yea, of the black fur clan."

"Whoa. I haven't met a black wolf."

"Normally they live elsewhere but my dad came here on business and stayed for my mother. They got married about 50 years later."

"Wait, 50 years?"

"Yeah."

"How? You said you're half demon!"

"Half demon, half goddess. My mother is Amaterasu."

"The sun goddess. You must be powerful."

"I don't like to brag but I'm no weakling."

"If I can convince Inuyasha will you come with me?"

"I will ask my uncle if I'm suppose to. I don't want to mess with time too badly."

"Good point."

"Come on I think Uncle Koga would love to see you."

"You live with him?"

"More like the other way around. I bring in the money and he stays at my house, but it's my house. My father had it built when I was small." They walked past Kagome's family shrine, to a large two story house. If she hadn't have known better she would have swore that a rich person lived here. "Come on, this way." She hadn't even seen Hikaru type in the code that opened the large gate, but there it was opening for them.

"Kagome!" a male voice shouted, then a gust of wind past Hikaru and she smiled, because there was Koga hugging Kagome like she was going to disappear if he let go.

"Uncle Koga," Hikaru said. She cleared her throat to bring his attention to her. It worked he let go of Kagome and turned to Hikaru. She pointed down signing that he should look down, he did and laughed. He was standing there naked with his tail showing. Kagome blushed and turned away quickly.

"I may want to put some clothes on, huh?" he said rubbing the back of his head with a laugh.

"Ya think?!" Hikaru barked at him. He ran back into the house. "I'm sorry about him. He never really learned any manners."

"It's OK," Kagome said nervously.

"We'll talk with him while you're here," Hikaru said before she turned to walk to the house. Kagome followed cautiously, praying to every god she could think of that she didn't run into a naked Koga again. She noticed that once they were inside the house that their concealment spell weakened and she could feel the demonic auras of them both. But she couldn't see Hikaru anymore. "I'm upstairs." Kagome laughed. "Please wait on the sofa until I'm down."

"I'll keep her company," Koga said as he enter the room with only a pair of jeans on his tail still showing. "So how you been?"

"Fine," she said. "Believe it or not but I just saw you about a week ago."

"So Kikyo just died?" he asked solemnly.

"Yea," she said sadly.

"Take her with you," he said. "My niece is powerful and she can be a great help." She looked at him in confusion. "I mean it. She is a proud warrior. I can handle her job."

"If you're sure," she said. Hikaru came down the stairs with a large smile on her face. She had changed clothes, she wore a short white kimono with red accents and a sun on each sleeve. Though the biggest change was that she now had a black and white tail pointing out from under her kimono, pointed ears, and a setting sun on her forehead with a black strip on each cheek bone just under the eyes. "Beautiful."

"Thanks," Hikaru said.

"I want you to go with Kagome," he said.

"Are you sure, Uncle?" she asked.

"Yes," he said firmly. "As your alpha, I command it." Her eyes went wide.

"You haven't pulled rank on me since Dad died," she said.

"It's important," he said seriously. "And when you met me in the past, hit me up side my head and tell me to grow up." He laughed lightly and hugged her tightly. "I love you, my light."

"I love you too," she said. "But you act as if this is the last we will see each other."

"The well for you is a one way trip," he said as he still held on to her.

"You always knew," she said as she pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Yes," he said sadly as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I met you in the past, so that is how I know."

"Oh, Uncle Koga," she said with sadness in her voice and eyes. "I'm so sorry. You were there for me most of my life only to have to let me go."

"It was my honor to help raise such a beautiful and powerful woman," he said. "When your mother told me she was with pup, you father, my best friend from the main land, asked me to be your godfather I accepted without hesitation. Then once I saw you I knew this day would come. So, I had time to prepare." She hugged him again. "Don't worry about your teaching job or the house."

"The house is half yours, legally," she said as she let go, she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"No tears," he said softly as he wiped her tears away. "Go pack. And don't plan for class either." She nodded and ran upstairs. He turned to look at Kagome again and saw that she was full on crying. "What?"

"That was so touching," she said as she sobbed. He gave her a brotherly hug. They stayed like that for a while until they heard Hikaru down the stairs.

"I know you're not going back for another week or so but please take her with you to the shrine," he said as he turned around and smiled at Hikaru. He noticed that she changed her sash to the one her mother used to wear, it was a tied into large red bow with a large yellow bell on each end.

"I thought I would take a piece of mom with me," she said as she stepped the bells jingled. "Well, I guess we'd better leave before he keeps us here forever." The girl giggled lightly as he nodded. They left waving bye to him as they left. As they left the house Hikaru's tail was hidden again as was her markings and pointed ears.

"Is the white from your mother?" Kagome asked as they walked back to the shrine.

"Yes," Hikaru said. "My mother could turn into a white wolf."

"Do you have a true form?"

"Yes, I am a towering black and white wolf that is on fire. Oh and my markings are still there." She pointed to her face.

"Sounds pretty."

"I am told I am but I don't know, I'm just me." Kagome smiled as Hikaru shrugged.

"Here we are. Oh, I should have called."

"Hikaru!" a little boy said as he came running at Hikaru.

"Hey little man, how are you doing?" she asked. He hugged her legs so she picked him up and gave him a real hug.

"I'm great. But what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm going to go talk to mom," Kagome said as she dashed in.

"I might be staying here until Kagome leaves for the past," Hikaru said as she carried Souta in.

"Is this Hikaru?" a woman asked as Hikaru walked into the house.

"I am Hikaru Kusanagi," she bowed her head since she was still holding Souta.

"My name is Hitomi Higurashi," Hitomi said. "My daughter said you can help her with her mission in the past."

"That I can," Hikaru said. "After all, I'm half demon-"

"What?!" an old man shouted as he ran out of the sitting room, throwing pieces of paper at her. "Be gone demon!" The papers burned up before even reaching her, she smiled at his confused look.

"I'm also half goddess," she said.

"G-g-goddess?!" he exclaimed.

"My mother is Amaterasu," she said. He bowed to her, and she sighed heavily. "Please don't bow. See this is why I don't tell people." She sat Souta down and pulled Mr. Higurashi up. "Just because my mother is a goddess doesn't mean you have to treat me special. I may have some of mom's abilities but I'm still mortal, well a demon's mortal. So I guess that's not mortal at all." Kagome and Hitomi laughed lightly. "I just mean, run me through and I bleed just as you would. My blood is red just as yours is. We're not that different. I love. I cry. I fear. I can even die."

"Dad," Hitomi said. "Leave the poor girl alone." She ushered him back into the sitting room.

"Sorry, about Grandpa," Kagome said. "Mom said you can stay here until I go back."

"That's great!" Souta shouted.

"I never did ask," Kagome said. "Where'd you two mean?"

"The arcade," he said happily.

"I have a weakness for video games," Hikaru said as she shifted nervously.

"Let's go play!" he exclaimed pulling her into the sitting room.

"Supper will be ready soon," Hitomi said as she past them. "Are you sure about this?" Kagome gave her mother a confused look. "Do get me wrong she seems like a nice person and I doubt she'd lie but are you sure you can trust her."

"My friend Koga does," she said. "And for me that's enough." Hitomi dropped it and finished supper.

* * *

The week went by quickly with Hikaru in her humanoid form now, helping around the shrine, helping Kagome with homework, as well as Souta, and even with some physical training for Kagome. It was finally the day of the exams. "You have everything?" Hitomi asked.

"Yep!" Kagome exclaimed. "See you after the exams."

"Good luck!" they all shouted as she left. Hikaru went to Kagome's room and laid on the bed.

"We go to the past tonight," she said as she stared straight up. She rolled over on to her stomach and sighed again. While she was excited to be able to fight again like she used to but she had mixed feelings about going back so far. She sat up and noticed that Kagome's exam ticket was still on her desk. "Awe shit." She dashed down the stairs in to the kitchen. "I have to go to Kagome!" She didn't wait for anyone to reply she just put up her concealment spell and ran as fast as she could to catch up with Kagome. She jumped from phone pole to phone pole praying no one saw her. Her bells jingled as she jumped so she sighed again. They heard her at least.

After about ten minutes of traveling she got to the school, where Kagome stood in front with a man in red with white hair and dog ears. Hikaru was shocked to see the dog ears, but then remembered that Koga has said Inuyasha had dog ears being a half dog demon so she shook her head. "Kagome!" she shouted. Kagome turned around and looked like her world had ended.

"Hikaru," she said.

"You forgot your ticket, silly," Hikaru handed Kagome the ticket with a warmhearted smile.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"You can thank me by not letting my tutoring go to waste!" Hikaru exclaimed happily.

"Right!" Kagome exclaimed with renewed detonation. Inuyasha started to sniff Hikaru as soon as Kagome was inside the school.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"You smell weird," he said.

"Look who's talking," she said. "Do you even bathe?" She covered her nose. He looked angry.

"Feh, I bathe!" he said loudly.

"Wanna race back, to the shrine?" she asked.

"Feh, I would beat you," he said boastfully.

"Wanna bet on it?" she asked with a sly smile.

"You have that ninja food called Ramen?" he asked.

"I can buy you some, yes," she said.

"If I win I want Ramen," he said.

"Alright," she said. "And if I win I go with you guys down the well."

"What?" he asked.

"Well since you can beat me so easily it shouldn't be a problem," she said.

"Fine," he said.

"Ready, set," she said as she watched him get into position while she just stood there. "Go!" She dropped her concealment spell and took to the skies. She flew on her fire, the bells jingling in the wind. She smiled as she passed Inuyasha without him even knowing. She flew straight to the shrine and dropped down. She put her concealment spell back up and waited. A few minutes later he finally caught up.

"How?" he asked astonished.

"Let me show you," she said as she took of the concealment spell.

"You're a demon?!" he asked rather loudly.

"Please don't shout," she said. "Wolf demon, sensitive ears." She pouted.

"You're a wolf!" he exclaimed.

"Half yes," she said.

"Your half demon?" he asked a little calmer.

"Yes, my dad was a wolf demon of the black fur clan," she said as he sniffed her again.

"Why do you smell like that bastard, Koga?" he asked. She had to control her temper so she took a deep breath.

"Uncle Koga, raised me for the most part," she said as calmly as she could. His ears went flat on his head because even though she was trying to be calm, her aura wasn't and he felt it. She took another calming breath and let it out. "I'm sure you have questions for me let's go to the God Tree." She nodded her head to the tree, then headed toward it. They both sat under the tree, her on the bench by it and him right under it. "Alright, fire away!"

"When's your human period?" he asked.

"I don't have one," she said.

"How can you be half demon with out having a human night?" he asked.

"Because there is no human blood in me," she stated simply.

"But you said you're half demon!" he exclaimed obliviously getting angry.

"I am," she said. "Half goddess too." His eyes shot open as he looked at her. All anger gone. "I do have a night where I'm full demon and I lose my goddess powers but I'm fine without them. It's just inconvenient." He still looked like a deer in headlights so she continued. "It happens when there's a solar eclipse. But mom's power weakens then too." She shrugged.

"So-lar e-lipse?" he asked trying his best to say it but fail.

"When the moon covers the sun," she said. He nodded in understanding.

"Can you fight?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I used to fight a lot. Though I have no formal training or weapon. I rely on my pyrokinesis, and telekinesis." She laughed. "Which are both powers I got from my mother. Well I have hunted for food with my claws but I don't feel confident in using them against the likes of Naraku." He looked at her looking completely lost. She laughed. "Pyrokinesis, is control over fire with your mind, and telekinesis is the control of objects with your mind. Here let me show you." She closed her eyes and concentrated on the kitchen. She boiled water using her fire, and pored it into a cup of ramen she opened up. She put chopsticks in it and then made it float to him.

"Ramen!" he exclaimed. "This is great!" He dug straight in like it had been forever since he eaten. She giggled at him. He is truly a dog, but that is part of his charm. She could see why Kagome would love him. He was done faster then Hikaru had expected so when he clapped to signal he was done she jumped, and laughed. "Come on." He stood up and pulled her to stand with him.

"What?" she said as she was pulled to a clearer spot on the shrine grounds.

"Attack me," he said. "Without that mind powers."

"With my claws then?" she asked.

"Feh, yes with your claws!" he exclaimed. She nodded and lunged at him claws forward. He barely dodge it. His eyes went wide as she attacked fast and from the wind coming off her claws he would be hurting if just one landed. He couldn't even counter her. She was too fast for him. "Enough!" She stopped and backed away. "Are you sure you weren't trained?" He stood there trying to catch his breath.

"Uncle Koga taught me to hunt but nothing beyond that," she said. He once again stood there dumbfounded. "But Mother did tell me something I just remembered, my power will only awaken when I 'truly understand myself'."

"Feh," he said. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," she said. "How can i not know me? I am, me." He shrugged, then looked around confused.

"Shouldn't Kagome be home soon?" he asked.

"Here in the next 10 or 20 minutes," she said. "Wanna go inside?" She smiled. He nodded and visibly swallowed. They walked back inside.

When Kagome got home she found everyone including Inuyasha dancing in the sitting room to Let love you by Ne-yo, and Hikaru singing along with the song. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing, Inuyasha smiling. After Kikyo had died again, he shut himself down. Kagome started to cry. "Kagome!" Hikaru shouted and the music stopped. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine," Kagome said. "Thank you, Hikaru. Thank you so much." Hikaru and Inuyasha exchanged confused looks, then shrugged as Kagome went to fix lunch.

* * *

After lunch, Inuyasha helped Kagome get ready, while Hikaru stood by the well waiting for them. She was excited, all her fear from that morning had disappeared. She grinned as the urge to fight that she suppressed everyday bubbled to the surface and threatened to consume her. The spar with Inuyasha had reawakened that piece of her she kept buried, but now was the time to let her instincts guild her. Nothing was said as they entered the well house and jumped in.

Once on the other side Inuyasha and Hikaru could smell blood. She was first out of the well and at the source of the blood, she found a demon slayer, she assumed was Sango, and a monk who she assumed was Miroku. Sango drew her blade and stood as defensively as she could. "I mean you no harm, Sango," Hikaru said. Sango looked at her in surprise. "I'm here with Kagome and Inuyasha." Hikaru went to Miroku's side, she opened his robes to see his wound. She could smell the poison in the wound. She sighed.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha finally caught up.

"Kagome," Sango said. "Is this woman truly with you?"

"Yes this is Hikaru," Kagome said.

"Shh-" Hikaru said as she concentrated. She pulled the poison from his body, it collected in her hand. The others watched in awe at her work. Once she had collected most of the poison she did something that surprised everyone, she ate the poison.

"You ate it!?" Kagome asked. Hikaru jumped up and away from the group for a minute. She howled as she transformed into her true form. "It's just as she said." She stormed off tracing the poison's creator. Miroku was a friend of her family, which to a wolf that means that he was her friend and no one hurts her friends. She was shocked to see the poison came from a young boy, she transformed back so she could speak to the boy.

"You poisoned the monk?!" she asked.

"Who are you to ask questions of me?" he asked.

"I am Hikaru daughter of the sun!" she shouted taking a defensive stance but not moving any closer.

"Why do you hesitate?" he asked.

"Don't kill him!" Kagome shouted as she came up behind Hikaru. "That's-"

"Kohaku, I know," Hikaru said before Kagome could finish.

"Wake up, Kohaku!" Kagome shouted.

"You would wake him," he said. "Do you know what the jewel's been showing him?"

"His past," Hikaru said. "The night he died."

"You know a lot for someone not even Naraku knows," he said.

"Well I like to be up to date on current events," she said.

"Kohaku, wake up!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran up the weapon but was stopped by the weapon morphing into a cage.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted as she rode Kirara into battle. "Wake up!" Hikaru bit her lip because for all her power she was powerless to help this boy that had been taken over by evil. Helpless. Powerless. Useless. Suddenly a bright light came from his shard of the jewel.

_"You may feel powerless, but you are not,"_ a voice spoke straight into her mind.

_ "How can you say that?"_ Hikaru thought back.

_"Because you are the daughter of the universe not just the sun,"_ the voice finally took shape in her mind. It was a woman that looked like Kagome but older in priestess garb. Koga had told her about a woman that looked like Kagome but wasn't. Kikyo was the name.

_"Kikyo?"_ Hikaru thought.

_ "Yes. You mother is a smart woman. Your power will come alive soon. Be prepared, protect Kohaku's light." _Kikyo gave a small smile as she faded in. By the time she could see again she saw a man in white standing before a face with no body or head. It was a face of pure evil. Her blood boiled in her as she watched the man in white destroy much of the face and parts of Naraku's body. She gripped her heart as she felt it speed up.

_**"Mine!"**_ shouted a voice in her head that wasn't Kikyo. The voice sounded like her own but more primal. Her body was suddenly consumed by fire. She fought for control of her body with an unknown force.

"Hikaru!" Kagome shouted.

"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked.

"What is this!?" the face asked. The man in white turned to see what everyone was talking about. When the man and Hikaru's eyes met the flames grew brighter then disappeared, she looked different. Her hair now had white strips in it, her aura radiated power and command.

"Die," she said with no emotion in her voice. Suddenly the face screamed then was destroyed, no not destroyed, obliterated. Everyone looked at her in awe and shock. Naraku sent tentacles after Kohaku who was on Kirara, with Sango. "No." The tentacles were vaporized like water on a hot day.

While everyone was focused on Hikaru, so Naraku took that moment to capture Kagome. She screamed in surprise. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I said NO!" Hikaru shouted as she switched places with Kagome, though Hikaru was facing Naraku. She looked dead at him with death in her eyes. His eyes widened at the switch.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare," she said calmly as she put her hand on his right shoulder and melted through the armor. She took hold of the jewel but then he tried to use absorb her. She flared her power and destroyed his body but the jewel slipped out of her hand as he escaped. She growled at him as she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Woman," a strong male voice broke through her dreams. Or was it in her dreams, she could no longer tell. It was a voice she could get lost in forever, she sighed happily as she snuggled into something soft and warm. "Woman, unhand this Sesshoumaru, at once!" She finally came out of her dreams full only to be face to face with an angry great dog demon. She sat up quickly, nearly hitting him in the process, then backed away.

"I'm so sorry!" she said quickly as she moved to bow to him.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Wield the fires of the sun," he said.

"Oh, I'm half goddess," she stated simply without thinking.

"You looked like you were in a trance."

"Was I? I don't remember."

"Yes." A moment of silence claimed the hut.

"Hikaru." He gave her a confused look. "That's my name. Hikaru Kusanagi."

"Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho of the Western Lands." She giggled.

"I'm from the east. My uncle is the ruler of the East honestly. Well he wouldn't be now, he is just the prince but he will one day."

"If you are well I will leave."

"Why do you have to leave so soon?"

"While you killed Magatsuhi, Naraku is still alive." He walked out. She followed him with bells ringing behind her. She smiled as she followed him. She could tell he was trying not to look at her, and that thought made her smile brighter. "Why do you smile so?"

"Why don't you smile?"

"This Sesshoumaru, doesn't have to answer to you."

"Just wondering." Suddenly a dark cloud appeared over a nearby village, with Naraku's scent heavy within it.

* * *

**Notes: I woke up with this story stuck in my head and had to put it to paper! Or word doc whatever. Any who tell me what you think! R&amp;R please love ya! Also I have art that is in the work for this so just give me time and my friend will have it for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Ok I don't usually do notes before but i wanted to thank Luna for reviewing and to explain that the start of this chapter is a bit of a back track but from a different perspective. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Btw the art is still in the works. My friend Snowy is making it extra awesome :P**

* * *

Chapter 2

By: Izzy

Sesshoumaru found Magatsuhi and slashed a part of his face off, he screamed in pain and surprise. Just as Sesshoumaru was about to make another attack he heard the priestess that travels with Inuyasha shout. "Hikaru!"

"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked.

"What is this!?" Magatsuhi asked. Sesshoumaru turned to see what everyone was going on about. When his eyes met hers the flames around her grew brighter then disappeared. He watched in awe, that didn't show on his face, as she was transformed. White bled into her hair, and her aura changed from warm to one of power and command.

"Die," she said with no emotion in her voice. Suddenly Magatsuhi screamed then was obliterated. Sesshoumaru couldn't help the shock and awe that showed on his face. Naraku sent tentacles after Kohaku who was on the two tailed cat demon, with the slayer. "No." The tentacles were vaporized like water on a hot day.

While everyone was focused on Hikaru, Naraku took that moment to capture the priestess. She screamed in surprise. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I said NO!" the woman that was once on fire shouted as she switched places with the priestess, though the woman was facing Naraku. She looked dead at him with death in her eyes. His eyes widened at the switch.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare," she said calmly as she put her hand on his right shoulder and melted through the armor. She took hold of the jewel but then he tried to use absorb her. She flared her power and destroyed his body but the jewel slipped out of her hand as he escaped. She growled at him as she collapsed from exhaustion. Sesshoumaru was the only one to react, he put his emotionless mask back on and leaped in to catch the woman.

_**"Mine,"**_ Sesshoumaru heard his beast say with a purr and whimper.

_"No,"_ he responded to his beast. _"She is not ours." _He held her tightly as he dashed off to check on Rin.

_**"Mate is powerful,"**_ his beast continued. He sighed.

_"She is not, nor will ever be our mate!"_ he exclaimed in annoyance.

_**"You lie."**_

_"This Sesshoumaru, does not lie."_ He felt anger boil within him.

_**"Mate smells nice."**_ He sighed, as they arrived the storage shed he could smell Rin in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the little girl exclaimed as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her straight into his legs, she hugged him. She looked up at the woman in his arms. "Who is the lady? She's pretty."

_**"That she is, pup."**_

"Are you well, Rin?" he asked sounding more annoyed that he had intended.

"Yes, Lady Kaede has been taking good care of me," Rin said with a heartwarming smile.

"Stay here, Rin," he commanded in his usual monotone voice. Jaken burst out of the hut.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the little demon cried.

"Jaken. Stay with Rin," Sesshoumaru commanded before he flew of with the woman still in his arms. He found an abandoned hut just outside the village. He stepped inside and sat down with her still in his arms.

_**"Mate,"**_ his beast began to purr and whimper again. As she snuggled into him. _**"Soft touch."**_ He couldn't disagree with his beast. He truly enjoyed her touch, though he would never say so out loud. Before realized what was happening she was petting his pelt and he was softly purring.

"Woman," he said, trying to regain control of himself and cage his beast, to keep it from taking her. "Woman, unhand this Sesshoumaru, at once!" She finally opened her eyes and looked shocked to be in his arms, that thought amused his beast. She quickly sat up and if he hadn't have moved slightly she would have hit him in the head.

"I'm so sorry!" she said quickly as she moved to bow to him.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Wield the fires of the sun," he said.

"Oh, I'm half goddess," she stated simply without thinking.

"You looked like you were in a trance," he stated.

"Was I?" she asked sounding confused. "I don't remember."

"Yes," he stated.

_**"Mate full goddess."**_ his beast said.

_"This woman said she is half goddess,"_ he thought at his beast. _"And from the smell of her half wolf demon."_

"Hikaru," she said, bringing him out of his thoughts. He gave her a confused look. "That's my name. Hikaru Kusanagi."

_**"Mate's name means light,"**_ his beast said sounding pleased. _**"She will be our light."**_

"Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho of the Western Lands," he said to her. She giggled. Her giggle touched his icy heart with it's warmth, though he didn't let it show.

"I'm from the east," she said. "My uncle is the ruler of the East honestly. Well he wouldn't be now, he is just the prince but he will one day."

_**"She is of noble blood,"**_ his beast sounded proud of itself.

"If you are well I will leave," he said.

_**"Don't leave mate behind!"**_ his beast howled.

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" she said with a pout.

"While you killed Magatsuhi, Naraku is still alive," he stated simply as he walked out. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why he just told her why he was leaving anyone else he would have told off.

_**"Mate,"**_ his beast reminded him. That was why, his beast wanted her. He sighed as he could hear her follow him. He tried not to look her way as he walked with her beside him. She could tell and her smile brightened. _**"Beautiful."**_

"Why do you smile so?" he asked her.

"Why don't you smile?" she asked.

"This Sesshoumaru, doesn't have to answer to you," he said sounding annoyed.

"Just wondering," she said with a shrug. Suddenly a dark cloud appeared over a nearby village, with Naraku's scent heavy within it.

"Lady Hikaru!" a red rat demon ran up to Hikaru, and bowed.

"Ami?" she asked. "Wait, you shouldn't know me."

"Her holiness sent me," Ami said, not even looking up at Hikaru. "She felt your presence."

"Mother sent you?" Hikaru asked.

"She wishes to see you and Lord Sesshoumaru," Ami said.

"What does she want with me?" he asked.

"I do not know, my lord," she responded.

"I don't have time for a family reunion," Hikaru said.

"Her holiness said not to worry about time," Ami said. "She is a goddess, time is at her mercy."

"Let me guess you were told not to take no as an answer," Hikaru said.

"That is correct, my lady," Ami nodded.

"Very well," Hikaru sighed. Ami looked at Sesshoumaru and waited for an answer from him. He sighed heavily in annoyance.

_**"Don't leave her side!"**_ his beast roared within him.

"Fine," he said.

"Good," she said. "I shall lead you there." She jumped into the air and started to fly off. Both Hikaru and Sesshoumaru followed. It took almost no time at all to get to the temple. As soon as they touched down, a large white wolf, a sunset on its forehead just like Hikaru with fire coming from its shoulders, attacks Hikaru. She transformed into her wolf form which was just slightly bigger than the white wolf. He watched as the wolves fought. Hikaru used her enormous paw to strike the white wolf in the face. It howled in pain, but then transformed into a beautiful woman with a heavenly glow around her head, she wore a kimono similar to the one Hikaru wore, the biggest difference was the length the woman's was longer than Hikaru's.

"Hello, daughter," the woman said.

"Mother," Hikaru said as she transformed back to her humanoid form. "Um, you probably know this already but this is Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hello, Lord Sesshoumaru," Amaterasu said. "I am Amaterasu, goddess of the sun and universe." She bowed her head to him. Which surprised him but he didn't let that show on his face.

"I've missed you, Mother!" Hikaru cried as she ran to Amaterasu's waiting arms.

"I am so sorry I didn't get to raise you like I wanted," Amaterasu said.

"It's fine," Hikaru said. "I understand that you're god and I'm not so selfish to think that you could drop you job as goddess of the universe, just to take care of me when I had Uncle Koga and Aunt Ayame."

"But you were not properly trained because of this," Amaterasu said as Hikaru pulled away. Sesshoumaru shifted nervously. "Worry not young lord, time does not pass while you are here." She turned back to Hikaru. "You need rest, daughter. You were wounded."

"I'm fine," Hikaru said. Amaterasu waved her hand, Hikaru passed out.

"Ami!" Amaterasu shouted as Ami appeared in front of her. "Take her to the healing waters." Ami nodded and vanished with Hikaru. "This way young lord." Even though he hated to be ordered around like some common man, he obeyed her. They walked into the main part of the temple where a table with two English tea cups sat with hot tea awaited them. "Have a seat." She gestured to a seat on one side of the table. He sat down, the seat was surprisingly comfortable. "You are a man of few words." She took the seat across from him.

"I find words useless," he said as he took the cup and sipped the tea. She giggled, and his eyebrow raised in response.

"I am sorry," she giggled. "I just find it funny that you two are almost the exact opposite." Another fit of giggles overcame her. "She burns bright like the sun, and you are as cold as the moon in the dead of night."

"Why do you compare us?" he asked as he sat the cup back down.

"Your beast has chosen her," she said with a smile. His eyes betrayed his emotionless mask, because the surprise of her statement shown brightly in them. "And she doesn't know it but hers has chosen you."

"How can she not know?" he asked.

"Wolf demons do not usually have beasts, because they are beasts," she explained. "Her father's clan are the only ones that do, because they are more powerful than any other wolf clan." A sad look came across her face. "Her father died before she hit puberty. He died in the last war between demons and humans. When the demons as a whole stopped acting in the open. He died protecting her, and so Koga's tribe took up the responsibility." She sighed heavily. "So she was never able to learn how to control her beast, which led to the eruption of her celestial powers."

"Are you saying that her beast reacted to seeing me and because she had no idea or control over her beast that her celestial powers took over her body?" he asked, with great curiosity.

"Sort of," she said. "You see she feared the voice claiming you, and tried to regain control of it subconsciously, causing her celestial powers to overcompensate." He nodded in understanding. It was similar to how Inuyasha without Tessaiga would become demon because his demon blood's need to survive would overwhelm his human blood. Fear of survival and fear of self.

"She had complete control though," Sesshoumaru said still not fully understanding how it happened.

"No she had no control," she said, with a sad note to her voice. "Her emotions had control. Her love of everyone she was raised hearing about. She fell in love with Koga's stories of Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Love?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Koga told her every night about Kagome and Inuyasha's hunt for the jewel shards, and the wicked Naraku."

"But the priestess and my half breed brother haven't completed the jewel yet," he said.

"Time isn't relevant to gods, like myself," she said. "There is only one moment that time has been, will be, is relevant to me."

"When you have Hikaru," he said.

"That is correct," she said as she finished her tea. "To me everything has happened, is happening and will happen all at once."

"That is why when you said time is not passing while we are here is because you can just drop us back so no time has past," he said in realization.

"She sure choice a smart man," she said proudly. He made a sound of disapproval. "You would deny your beast?"

"This Sesshoumaru, has no use for attachments," he said. Then she truly understood, and an idea formed in her mind.

"Well," she said with a smile. "Please train my daughter in the way of the sword, and if you still feel the same I will put you back where you came. I will also silences your beast of it's need for my daughter, along with her beast's need for you." He thought for a moment, and he heard his beast whine like a beaten dog.

"You want me to train her to use a sword she does not have," he said.

"She has a sword she just doesn't know it," she grinned at him. "Two swords. Hinoken, a sword made for her celestial power from my blood, and Kuronotsurugi, a sword made of her father's fang. However both are swords of great power and she will not receive them until she proves to **you** that she is worthy of them."

"Very well," he said. "Once she is well we will start her training." He could feel the happiness that radiated form both his beast and Amaterasu.

"I will have a room prepared for you," she said with a smile almost as wide as her daughter's. "Tomas!" A man appeared in front of them, he was a salamander demon. He was much shorter than Sesshoumaru, his skin was red and scaly but shiny like it was moist. He stood on his hind legs like a human and his face was even humanoid, but his hands only had three fingers and a thumb. "Thomas this is Lord Sesshoumaru of the West. He is my guest and while he is here you **will** see to his every need."

"Yes, Holiness," he said with a bow of his head. "Which room do you wish him to stay in, Holiness?"

"That is a good question," she said and pondered a moment. "Ah, the East wing third door from the right." His eyes widened in surprise.

"But, Holiness," he said and she gave him a look of warning. "Wouldn't he be more comfortable in the west wing?"

"I have spoken!" she exclaimed. "Now go prepare the room!" He bowed to her and was off. She looked back to Sesshoumaru with her usual smile. "Sorry he likes to question my orders, however he is the only male attendant I have on staff right now."

"I would have his insolent head," he said.

"I would however he is the son of the god of shadow, my cousin," she sighed heavily. "I love my cousin with all my heart but that boy." She growled in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile in the healing room, Hikaru woke up to see Ami refilling the water in the tub she sat in. "What?" she said.

"You are awake," Ami said. "I did not expect you to wake for a long while."

"What happened?" Hikaru asked still sounding sleepy.

"Your mother put you to sleep, because you were going to argue with her about your wound." Ami put more water in the tub. "You are still wounded. Stay and let the water do it job."

"How was I wounded? I don't feel wounded."

"When your celestial power took control of your body, it wounded your insides."

"I had internal bleeding?!" Ami nodded a Hikaru looked at the fire rat in horror.

"Not to worry these waters can heal anything, from gunshots to internal injury." Hikaru relaxed in the waters and let them do their job. And before she knew it she was asleep again.

"_Mate, I love you." Sesshoumaru said, as they lay in the grass together. _

"_I love you too," she said as she leaned into him and rested a hand on her large stomach. "We need to decide a name for our pup."_

"_Toga," he said. "Since we are having a boy, he should carry the name of my father."_

"_Toga Taisho," she said with a smile that put all her other smiles to shame. She was truly happy. She was building her own pack and she couldn't be happier about it. "Thank you."_

"_Whatever for?" he asked._

"_Giving me this chance," she said. "The chance to have my own pack."_

"_It is I who should be thanking you. Without you Rin would have perished in the final battle with Naraku."_

"_Is that when you fell love me is when I saved Rin?"_

"_No."_

"_Then when?"_

"Hikaru," Amaterasu's voice cut through Hikaru's dream like a hot knife through butter. "Wake up." Her eyes fluttered open to see her mother sitting beside her. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning?" she asked. She sat up and realized that she was not in the tub anymore but a big fluffy bed with lots of fine fur all over it. "A bed?"

"Yes, once your wound was healed Ami brought you back here to rest," Amaterasu said. "I'm sorry that while time isn't a factor for me, you on the other hand are subject to it, so we have very little time. You are going to be put through some harsh training. You will be taking part in two classes a day, one with me and the other with Lord Sesshoumaru. You will do all he tells you and you will not argue or complain with any of his directions, is that understood?" Hikaru was shocked at her mother's forcefulness so she simply nodded in response. "Your first lesson begins now."

"Yes, Mother," Hikaru said as she swiftly got out of bed and was dressed in a short kimono with the sash with the bells, in no time flat.

"You have your father's speed and grace," Amaterasu said. "Good you will be needing it." She walked out of the room, and Hikaru followed closely behind. "The first thing you need to understand is your beast."

"My beast? What is that?"

"It is the more basic version of you. It naturally comes out when you transform but it can make itself known when you are not in your wolf form." They finally came to a garden and they sat on a bench under a tree. "I know you have heard it at least once in your life." Hikaru looked confused. "When you met Lord Sesshoumaru, perhaps?"

"I did hear a strange voice that said 'mine' when I first saw him. I was confused as my blood began to boil and I fought for control."

"Well, because of your fear your celestial power took over your mind. Celestial powers are controlled by two things emotion and will. You wanted to save your friends and your emotions overloaded, which cause the lose of conscious control." Hikaru nodded. "I want you to meditate, find your beast and listen to what it has to say." She moved to sit on the ground right under the tree. She folded her legs and took a deep breath and cleared her mind the best she could.

_**"Power calls to power,"**_ the voice from before said.

_"You are my beast?"_ she asked the voice.

_**"Yes, I am you, you are me."**_

_"What do you mean 'power calls to power'?"_

_**"Mate's power calls to us. Just as ours calls to his."**_

_ "Mate? I have no mate."_

_ **"Soon, he fights it but he can not fight forever."**_

_ "Wait, are you talking about Lord Sesshoumaru?"_

_ **"Yes. He will be a great and powerful alpha for our pack."**_

_ "I had a dream about him being my mate. Was that you that sent it to me?"_

_ **"Yes."**_

"Power calls to power," Hikaru said aloud.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is powerful, smart, and handsome," Amaterasu said with a sly smile.

"But my beast said he is fighting it," Hikaru said as she stood up and sat back beside Amaterasu.

"He is, I saw that in our little chat while you were healing," Amaterasu said. "The best advice I can give you for dealing with your beast is meet it in the middle. Don't fight your desire for Lord Sesshoumaru however do not dive in like a love drunk fool. Your beast can be a strength but it can also be a weakness. Be careful how you use it." She stood pulling Hikaru up with her. "Come it is time for your training with, **your** lord." Hikaru's face light up like a ripe tomato. Amaterasu walked to the dojo, with Hikaru behind her.

Hikaru couldn't understand how she felt, she was never one to hide or be bashful, but the very thought of training along side Sesshoumaru sent shivers of thrill down her spine. That shiver was making her want to hide from the very good looking lord. When she saw him all ready for her training he had removed his armor, shirt and was only in his pants. She swallowed hard as she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Without looking at her he threw a bamboo sword at her, she caught it effortlessly. "Come at me," he said in his normal icy voice. That's right she was there to train in swordplay.

She nodded her head and approached him carefully. She took the sword into her right hand and swung overhead, Sesshoumaru dodged it and tapped her on the shoulder with his bamboo sword. She wasn't going to lie it stung, but she didn't say anything. She regained her composer then copied his stance with ease. They circled the dojo like two vultures circling their prey. She stepped forward and tried to hit his arm but he used his sword and blocked it. This was getting old. She felt the control of her anger starting to slip as he continued to wait for her to attack.

She lunged at him, which caught him off guard slightly and it was all he could do to block the attack with his sword. It didn't show on his face but from where Amaterasu stood she could see that Sesshoumaru was having trouble holding Hikaru back. She growled as she pushed him back. Just under the growl if you listened really close you could hear a creaking sound. "Oh, this does not bode well," Amaterasu whispered.

He finally manged to get away from Hikaru. He took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for her next attack but it came faster than he had anticipated. She came at him with another over head swing with great force. He lifted the sword to block her attack just in time but the force behind the blow brought him on to one knee. As she applied more force the creaking sound got louder until both swords broke under the pressure.

The sound of the swords breaking seemed to bring her out of whatever trance she was in. She looked at the sword in her hand, gasped then dropped it. She bowed to him and ran out of the room, not wanting him to see her cry. He stayed in the same position in a state of shock. "This is why she needs training," Amaterasu's voice brought him out of his state of shock.

"She controls her anger better than most," he said as he stood up again straightening his pants. He took the broken sword and threw it out the door.

"Yes," she said. "However she is afraid of her power because she was over taken by a similar trance when one of her pack member nearly got himself killed. She came out of it with both the enemy's blood as well as the pack member's on her hands." He couldn't even begin to understand how that could feel. While yes, he had killed a lot of people, he would hate to do it like that. Without control.

"She just needs discipline," he said. He gathered his armor and shirt.

"I will have her here tomorrow at the same time," she said as she bowed to him and walked down the hall to talk with Hikaru. Amaterasu found Hikaru in the garden just outside of her room. She was in the tallest tree, on a middle branch. Amaterasu smiled warmly at the young woman.

"I don't wanna talk about it, mom," Hikaru said without even looking down. Amaterasu could tell that she'd been crying.

"You are here to learn to harness and control your power," Amaterasu said. "If you didn't lose control once in a while then we wouldn't be training you, right."

"You should just seal my celestial powers away," Hikaru pouted.

"It is not becoming of a lady to pout," Amaterasu scolded.

"I don't want to be a lady," Hikaru said as she shifted so she was facing away from her mother.

"Yes you do, you are just upset." Hikaru didn't answer. So Amaterasu continued. "You want your own pack. One created on your values, not that of Koga or even Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Not that it will ever happen."

"It will happen. Please trust me."

"I do trust you, mother."

"You just do not trust yourself."

"How can I trust myself? With this? I could have killed him!"

"So that is what you are upset about."

"He must hate me." Amaterasu could smell Hikaru's tears renew themselves.

"No. I think even though he would never let himself admit it, he is very worried about you."

"I would be worried to if I had to fight beside a time bomb."

"You are not a time bomb. You just lack control. Sesshoumaru and I intend on teaching you how. He knows that neither your father nor I were able to properly train you."

"Great now he thinks I'm incompetent."

"**Stop it, now!**" Amaterasu's voice rang through the temple. Everyone in the temple trembled at the sound of her anger, even Sesshoumaru. "I will no longer allow you to berate yourself so!" She jumped up and yanked Hikaru off the branch she was lying on. She landed on ground in a heap, she watched her mother land gracefully. "Straighten up and meet me in the dojo!"

* * *

**R&amp;R Plz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: Izzy

Amaterasu stood in the dojo facing Hikaru, both held a sword. The goddess glared at the younger woman with intent to harm. Hikaru still looked like she was sad and kicking herself. Amaterasu swiftly attacked Hikaru, Hikaru didn't even have time to react before she felt the blade cut into the flesh of her right bicep. She cried out in pain as the blade was pulled back. Amaterasu twisted as Hikaru attacked wildly, hitting nothing but air. Amaterasu jumped away from Hikaru, she slashed her sword as Hikaru got close cutting Hikaru's top exposing more cleavage.

Hikaru huffed. She slashed her sword with Amaterasu dodged flawlessly but when Hikaru flipped the sword and swung back it caught Amaterasu's kimono barely but just enough to scratch the outer kimono. Amaterasu grinned at Hikaru. Hikaru took a step back as Amaterasu lunged at her, the speed and force was unavoidable so she did as she could do block. She used the sword to try and parry Amaterasu's attack, but it still managed graze her left shoulder. She hissed at the pain. She twisted and struck her mother with her sword in the side. Amaterasu hissed.

They both step back to regain composer. Both duelist were unaware that they had a spectator from the beginning, because he remained quiet and just watched with great amusement. Not that it showed or if asked that he would admit. Watching a pup get dispensed was always amusing, even to Sesshoumaru. Amaterasu was the first to move again, she jumped up and brought the sword down with her as she came down, aiming straight for Hikaru's head.

Hikaru took a quick step back and brought her own sword up to meet her mother's. Sword hit sword and the force of Amaterasu's attack sent Hikaru to her knees. Hikaru bit her lip to keep from crying out at the force that was being put on her body. She pushed back with almost as much force to try and throw Amaterasu off balance. However all it managed to do was push her off Hikaru. Amaterasu twisted her sword about Hikaru managed to block each twist of Amaterasu's sword. Though Hikaru could feel herself getting tired, and she knew Amaterasu wasn't. Amaterasu stopped her assault and thrust her sword at Hikaru's head. Hikaru wasn't expecting it so the sword cut through her cheek. She fell to her knees in defeat.

"You should be proud of yourself," Amaterasu said as her top kimono fell off. "You managed to not only destroy my top kimono but you cut me. No one before you has ever managed to cut me."

"Hn," Hikaru said. Amaterasu sighed as she used her powers to knock out Hikaru again.

"What broke her so?" Sesshoumaru asked as he entered the dojo. He almost sounded like he cared.

"You did," the goddess said as she picked the younger girl up and took her to heal. Leaving the lord with a lot to think about. How could he have broken the girl so? What was that fight about? It frustrated him to have more questions than answers.

"My Lord," the salamander greeted, with a low bow. Sesshoumaru turned to look upon Tomas with a raised eyebrow. "Her Holiness wanted me to inform you that there will be another guest joining you."

"Who?" the dog demanded to know.

"The Lady Mother," Tomas said. Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open, then narrowed with murderous intent in them.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru tried and failed to keep his anger out of his voice.

"Her Holiness is best friends with Lady Mother," Tomas said, fear in his scent but not on his face. "Her Holiness often seeks the counsel of the Lady Mother, when it comes to the affairs of demons."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru's tone didn't change.

"While her Holiness is a goddess, she is still cautious when it comes to demons," Tomas replied simply. "A great demon such as you could, with training, raise to the comparable power of a god." This had Sesshoumaru interested.

"What kind of training?" the older demon asked. The younger demon coward under Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"I don't know," Tomas said. From his scent Sesshoumaru could tell that he wasn't lying. "But her Holiness knows. She may reveal the way if you do everything she asks of you."

"Leave this one's sight, at once!" Sesshoumaru said firmly as Tomas ran away. Everything? Now the only question that was left in Sesshoumaru's mind was; what was he willing to do for power?

* * *

A woman that looked a lot like Sesshoumaru walked into the room, Hikaru was staying in. Hikaru was in a deep sleep, as the other female walked up to her and put a hand on her forehead. "She's beautiful, Amaterasu," the dog demon said.

"She is my daughter," Amaterasu said with a proud smile. "Plus her father wasn't bad looking either."

"Really?" the dog demon mused. "A wolf of the black fur clan?"

"Yes," Amaterasu said. "His name is, will be, was Yami Kusanagi."

"I forgot how hard it is to talk to you sometimes." The dog demon laughed. "When you told me that our pups would be together, I have to admit I was skeptical. But when my son came to visit me not long ago I saw him with a human child, he treated that child as his pup. He even grieved her lose when she died."

"Are you sure?" The goddess rose an eyebrow at her long time friend. "The Lord Sesshoumaru I met, and that resides in my castle is not one for attachments."

"If you would have brought his Rin here you would see of what I speak."

"I could fix that but I'm not sure Hikaru is ready for that."

"You call me cold. You pushed her on purpose."

"To teach her!"

"Do you think that I had not had the same reason?"

"You my friend are the one being I can never read." The dog demon laughed at her friends comment.

"And you read my son so well?"

"No, why do you think you are here?"

"I thought that was the case."

"Dealing with your son is like trying to travel though an ant demon hill. The farther you travel, the more caves you find and if you finally make head way, you are chased away by a threatening growl."

"I like that analogy."

"I do have a talent for it."

"I know my son cares for two things, power and the human Rin."

"Well power is here for him."

"What did you do?" All the humor that was once in the demon's voice left and ice claimed her voice, as her eyes narrowed into a glare at the goddess.

"I merely told my attendant that is attending him, to inform him of your arrival and to give a false reason for your arrival." The demon was no longer glaring but looking at the goddess with interest.

"And what per-say was the reason you told him to tell my son?"

"That I some times seek your counsel about matters concerning demons." Amaterasu shrugged. "Because it is possible for a great demon like yourself and Sesshoumaru to become as powerful as a god."

"You and I both know that isn't possible. Gods are gods and demons are demons."

"Yes, however if he were to except his beast and mate my daughter he would become as powerful as minor gods, and even become one himself."

"IF they truly mate, not just marry like myself and Sesshoumaru's father."

"If he gives into his beast they will mate, and you know it."

"Only if her beast wants it. Wolves of the black fur clan are a female based clan."

"I know that is why both she and her beast wants a strong mate so they can be equals."

"She wants her own pack?" The demon was amused with this little half demon/goddess. The demon looked around and the question suddenly begged to be answered. "Why is your daughter in the main bedroom?"

"Because I don't really need to sleep."

"Well I think I shall go speak with my son." The demon stood up and began to walk out, but turn back before fully exiting. "Where is my son's room?"

"In the room saved for the head of house's intended." The demon's eyes widened. "I not sure if he even realized it." She laughed as she left to go see her son. She knocked on the door right next to Hikaru's room.

"Enter," Sesshoumaru's firm voice was heard through the door. She opened the door and walked through. "I thought I might see you mother."

"Is that anyway to greet your mother?" she said.

"What's the sudden interest in my life?" he said his voice as sharp and cold as ever.

"All I want is to see you happy," she said with fake tears in her eyes.

"Save your hollow words," he bit.

"You would do well to listen to Amaterasu," she said. "She is knowledgeable, and powerful."

"So this one has noticed," he said.

"Also you would do well to listen to your instincts," she said. "I did teach you better than this."

"You, **Mother**," he said with distaste. "Taught me nothing, but how to control every aspect of one's self."

"But if you recall I did tell you, when choosing a mate to let your beast to call for them," she said. He huffed, which told her that he did remember. "Amaterasu tells me that her powers calls to you. Don't you fell yours calling to her?" He didn't answer he just turned his head away from her gaze. "Does your soul not ache for hers?" He still didn't answer. "Does your body not crave hers?"

"You would have me rut her?!" he shouted as his head whipped back to look his mother in her eyes. "I will not become Father." She watched as fear played behind his eyes. She knew that he feared that if he let go and mated the young woman that he would leave her as his father had done his mother.

"That was different," she said. "Your father married me, we were never mated. But nor did he mate Izayoi-" The moment that the name left her lips she heard him growl. "A demon can live thousands of years and never find his one true mate. The one person that his beast calls for and their being calls back." He huffed and turned away, letting her know he was done talking to her. She sighed. She walked back out closing the door behind her. She may come off as cold and fake but she really did care for her son and his father.

"Any head way?" Amaterasu's voice surprised the demon, causing her to jump. She turned to her friend and shook her head sadly.

"He fears becoming his father," she said as she left to the Western wing of the temple.

* * *

The next morning found Hikaru already awake and practicing with a sword. She slashed in various stances trying to get a feel for the different ones she saw. That was one thing she always was proud about, was her memory it was flawless, and she could copy nearly everything she saw. Sesshoumaru found her like this and watched in silence. She swung a few more times before seeing him there.

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said as she bowed to him.

"Good form," he said. "You got that just from watching me and your mother?" She nodded. "While your sword lessons weren't until the afternoon but since you seem so eager, we will get started now." She nodded again. "Come with me." He took her out to the river not too far from the temple. "Stand in the river." She did without question. "Strike the water." She did. "Again!" She did. "Again!" This continued until he no longer had to tell her to.

From then on her days were filled with water slapping, meditation, and sleep. As she went on she saw a settle change in her male teacher. He would dare a touch here and there, or a glance that he thought she'd miss but she didn't. Was he losing his battle with his beast? Or was something else at play? She had smelled another female on the grounds but never saw her. Maybe that was what had caused the lord to dare to let some of his barriers down. She smiled as she trained.

* * *

Before Hikaru knew it three months had passed. She was getting better at controlling her anger but when it came to Sesshoumaru she was still having trouble. Her mother explained that the black fur clan were a female dominated clan, so her beast wanted to take charge of him. She knew that was going to fly over real well if they really did finally give in to their beasts. As the days seemed to drag on her heart became heavy with thoughts of him. He was consuming almost every waking thought. She wondered if it was the same for him.

"Excuse me, little one?" a cold female voice asked. Hikaru looked down from her tree to see a woman that looked like the man that plagued her every thought. She jumped down to stand before the dog demon.

"My name's Hikaru," she said with a sweet smile. "You must be the Lady Mother. Ami told me you were here but I have been so busy with my training I had not been able to come see you. For that I am sorry." She bowed out of respect.

"Worry not deary," the cold woman said with a equally cold smile. "I am indeed the Lady Mother but you can call me Inukimi."

"Very well, Lady Inukimi," Hikaru said.

"Light."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your name means light."

"Yes it does." Hikaru didn't see the point of this conversation.

"And my son is the killing perfection." The dog demon laughed to herself.

"Light can be just as deadly." It wasn't a threat or said with anger, it was just a fact.

"Very true." Silence passed between them. Inukimi seemed to be sizing Hikaru up, judging her reaction to an older demon. Which was just as Inukimi thought, Hikaru wasn't afraid. That was good. "You'll do."

"What?" Hikaru's face was a mix of confusion and surprise. Inukimi just shrugged and walked away. Hikaru huffed and jumped back into the tree to continue her thoughts of Sesshoumaru. Suddenly she felt compelled to sing. Little did she know the object of her thoughts was standing just inside the doorway to the inside of the temple.

What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?

Are you waiting on a lightening strike  
Are you waiting for the perfect night  
Are you waiting 'til the time is right?  
What are you waiting for?  
Don't you wanna learn to deal with fear?  
Don't you wanna take the wheel and steer?  
Don't you wait another minute here?  
What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

You gotta go and reach for the top  
Believe in every dream that you got  
You're only living once so tell me  
What are you, what are you waiting for?  
You know you gotta give it your all  
And don't you be afraid if you fall  
You're only living once so tell me  
What are you, what are you waiting for?

Are you waiting for the right excuse?  
Are you waiting for a sign to choose  
While you're waiting it's the time you lose  
What are you waiting for?  
Don't you wanna spread your wings and fly?  
Don't you really wanna live your life?  
Don't you wanna love before you die?  
What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

You gotta go and reach for the top  
Believe in every dream that you got  
You're only living once so tell me  
What are you, what are you waiting for?  
You know you gotta give it your all  
And don't you be afraid if you fall  
You're only living once so tell me  
What are you, what are you waiting for?

Tell me what you're waiting for?  
Show me what you're aiming for?  
What you gonna save it for?  
So what you really waiting for?

Tell me what you're waiting for?  
Show me what you're aiming for?  
What you gonna save it for?  
So what you really waiting for?

Everybody's gonna make mistakes  
But everybody's got a choice to make  
Everybody needs a leap of faith  
When are you taking yours?

What are you waiting for?

You gotta go and reach for the top  
Believe in every dream that you got  
You're only living once so tell me  
What are you, what are you waiting for?  
You know you gotta give it your all  
And don't you be afraid if you fall  
You're only living once so tell me  
What are you, what are you waiting for?

You gotta go and reach for the top  
What are you, what are you waiting for?  
Believe in every dream that you got  
What are you, what are you waiting for?  
You know you gotta give it your all  
What are you, what are you waiting for?  
You're only living once so tell me  
What are you, what are you waiting for?

What are you, what are you?  
What are you, what are you waiting for?  
What are you, what are you?  
What are you, what are you waiting for?

"I do not know," his voice surprised her so much she fell out of the tree. She landed in a hemp like she had when her mother had pulled her from the tree. "Perhaps you are right. I was afraid." Her eyes shot up to look at him.

"What?"

"My father left my mother, and bed a human." He walked up to her and offered her a hand. She took it, he pulled her up and into him. He held her with one hand around his waist. "I don't know why I'm telling you. Maybe your song stirred something in this cold heart. Maybe I'm finally losing the fight with my beast."

"Maybe you're starting to get to know and like me as at least a friend."

"Maybe." He turned her around and sat down pulling her into his lap. "Sing of this one." She did, she sang songs from her time that she thought he would like. As she sang she could feel him purring. He seemed to relax with her in his lap, in a way she had never seen the lord. She liked this side of him, she just hoped that nothing would happen to stop this progress.

* * *

Hikaru woke up the next day still in the lords arms. Her eyes widened when they met his. He was looking at her like a treasure, his treasure. Had he given in to his beast? Her beast purred and jumped for joy. "G-Good morning," she said.

"Good morning, my light," he said in a loving husky voice.

"Lord Se-" she started but was cut of by a clawed finger.

"Just Sesshoumaru," he said warmly. "It isn't right for my intended to call me by my title." Her eyes grew in surprise, if they could get any wider. "You heard me, I know wolf ears work just as well as mine."

"You are done fighting?" she asked hope thick in her voice.

"Yes," he said. "I think I have caused us both more stress than was needed." She was overcome with happiness that she did something that surprised him, she placed her lips on his in a light kiss. She pulled away and blushed. He smiled brightly at her.

"I don't have much experience with relationships of any kind so this will be new for me," she said. "I wanted to wait for the man I thought was right. My uncle always told me he was out there so I waited. Even though I got approached almost daily by both demons and humans. You will be my first relationship that isn't family or friends."

"That is how I would prefer it," he said as he nuzzled her neck.


End file.
